Trust Me
by plginbby
Summary: Arthur is on to Merlin, he knows that he is hiding something and suspects it's magic. While he keeps an eye on the boy to confirm his suspicion he develops feelings for Merlin. Smut starts in ch. 4
1. Chapter 1 Indecision

**Chapter One - Indecision**

Arthur stood outside the closed doors of the Throne room, deep in troubled thought. His face was contorted with indecision, his lips formed in a pout. The guards glanced at him nervously.

"Would you like to enter Sire?" one of them asked, pulling Arthur from his thoughts. He glanced at the guard and then again at the closed doors in front of him. Deep in his heart, he knew this was wrong, but he respected his father.

A sudden commotion down the hall gave him the excuse to further procrastinate the situation, one of the guards moved to investigate. Arthur put his hand up stopping the guard and began his proud stride towards the direction of the sound. He heard Gaius's slightly raised voice.

"You foolish, clumsy boy. I had just prepared that batch this morning,"

As Arthur turned the corner he saw Gaius standing in a small pile of various sized and coloured glass vials as Merlin, on his hands and knees, was scrambling, attempting to pick up the unbroken ones and place them into a basket.

"Uh sorry...you know I could just..." the raven haired boy began but Arthur cut him off.

"Merlin" the name on his tongue caused a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach, "your clumsiness appears to be a curse not only to you, but to all those around you as well,"

"Well _Sire_, I could say the same for your arrogance,"

"Merlin!" Gaius chided.

Arthur had always let go the snide remarks. He knew the boy well enough to know that he did not speak this way to him out of disrespect for Arthur, but almost out of a sense of equality with the prince. At first it seemed ridiculous, a lowly servant who felt a sense of equality with the crowned prince and future king of Camelot. Things had changed in the last few weeks, and indeed that line had begun to blur.

An awkward silence had arisen as Arthur had been distracted by his thoughts. Gaius was giving him a scrutinizing glance and Merlin looked at him expectantly for his retort. Their eyes met for a moment and Arthur seemed to hold his breath.

"Yes well, how about after you finish cleaning up this mess you could polish my armour, muck out my horses, polish my boots, mend that shirt, clean my room, scrub my floors..."

Merlin heaved a deep sigh and continued to pick up the unbroken vials as Arthur rattled off his chores to remind him of his place in the world.


	2. Chapter 2 Magic is Evil

**Chapter Two – Magic is Evil**

Arthur fell into bed, his exposed muscle still aching from the heavy training regime of the day. He had not returned to the Throne room, and not spoken to his father. In fact he made all attempt to avoid him. He had instead attempted to keep himself busy so he would not have a moment to think about the problem that had haunted him night after night for weeks.

Ever since the incident with the Great Dragon, Arthur had been unsettled. Sure the Prince was arrogant, but he wasn't conceded enough to believe that the blow he had dealt to the dragon that night was indeed mortal enough to shoo him away. He had been swept aside like a ragdoll, and when he had come too, Merlin had a strange look in his eyes.

_So what really happened?_

This was the question that he had been asking himself every night. Had Merlin done something? If so why would he let Arthur take the credit? It started a backtrack of everything that seemed strange while Merlin was at his side. There were many incidents that had suddenly resolved themselves since Merlin's had arrived in Camelot. Many unusual victories, or an unexplainable strokes of luck, like when the roof of Idirsholas caved in and Arthur and Merlin had escaped the undead knights.

So Arthur started paying close attention to Merlin. He watched him closely when he had the chance. Merlin tagged along on hunting parties and Arthur watched him. Through this careful attention Arthur had begun to understand his Manservant in a more personal way. The way his body moved. The way he always seemed to have some knowing look in his eyes. The way he held himself. It's amazing how much you can learn about a man through the way they move. Also over the last few weeks Arthur had begun to notice the boy's foolish charm. His ridiculously goofy smile. Something about that honest grin, ever since he notice it, Arthur had looked for way to tease it out of him. It wasn't that difficult. All he had to do was loose patience with the boy, which also wasn't difficult. The thought disturbed him, why did he think of Merlin in this way?

Over the weeks, though no proof was given, all the strange happenings had led Arthur to suspect one thing.

_Magic._

It was the only explanation. Arthur never actually witnessed the act, but he had noticed strange things. Merlin whispered things under his breath a lot, things which the Prince could never understand. Sometime Arthur would look over at his Manservant and his arm would be outstretched with his hand contorted in some strange position.

This, this is what he had been struggling with for weeks. Arthur knew magic was evil, or at least he thought it was. That was after all his father's teaching. However after all these weeks, he had begun to know Merlin in such a personal way. His character revealed itself to Arthur, and he was much more than some bumbling idiot to him now. Magic may be evil, but Merlin is not.

His heart was unsettled. In more than one way. Unable to push the thoughts from his mind, Arthur became restless, so he got up and gazed out the window. The moonlight highlighted his chiseled body, his face serious. Gazing down into the courtyard, a familiar figure jogged across it in the darkness. Arthur realized he had never given much thought to what Merlin does when not under the Prince's (or Gaius's) service. Maybe it was time he found out.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. The Prince grabbed his shirt, threw on his boots, belted on his sword and left his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3 Moonlight

**Chapter 3 – Moonlight**

_I'm getting too used to this sneaking around at night thing, _Merlin thought to himself as he made his way through the lower town.

He was out of options though. Over the past few weeks the Prince had barely let Merlin leave his side, and for whatever reason he had been keeping a close eye on him. Usually Arthur didn't show him too much attention, just went about his business and called when he needed something.

Ever was Arthur glancing in Merlin's direction. He had too be very careful of the timing of his magic use. Was Arthur finally catching on? The Prince was arrogant, and that's why he got away with most of what he did, but he was far from stupid.

He also spoke with Merlin a lot more than usual as well. It wasn't only to chide him or giving orders either. Something had definitely changed between them. Merlin wasn't sure what it was, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He realized he had reached his destination without thinking much about the journey, but of Arthur. Merlin had overheard Morgana speaking with one of the shopkeepers in lower town, she was after some sort of supply, they were suppose to be meeting around the stables at midnight. Naturally Merlin needed to keep an eye on her, which was becoming increasingly difficult with the Prince's behaviour, and wanted to find out more.

Thats when he heard footsteps. He whipped around and stared down the dark street but saw nothing. Holding his breath, he slipped into the stable with the horses hoping he would go unnoticed. Maybe it was nothing and he was hearing things. It was still some time before midnight so he sat in the hay and waited.

"Merlin...what are you doing?"

Merlin startled and looked around. Arthur was standing before him with a questioning look on his face. He had fallen asleep! No wonder, he had barely been getting any, not having any time to tend to his business during the day he did everything at night. He felt annoyed with Arthur, but masked it well as he scrambled clumsily to his feet.

"I...I...most definitely...have a good...explanation for this,"

"Oh I'm sure, like you always provide such riveting stories for these situations,"

"Well, one of the horses here..." Merlin smiled innocently, there was a slight unnoticed shift in Arthur's stance, "...is sick, so Gaius asked me to bring some medicine. Yup..."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well..why are you here...in the middle of the night?" Merlin looked at Arthur questioningly.

"I couldn't sleep so I was...taking a stroll,"

Merlin thought about this for a moment. Usually the Prince never had to offer awkward and uncertain answers about his business. Because he was never having to sneak around, well unless he was hunting. Or he would just pompously state that it was none of his business. Without thinking Merlin asked.

"Were you...following me?"

The Prince just stared at Merlin for a moment.

"Merlin, that is ridiculous. As if I would have any interest in the business of my servant,"

"Sure..."

An awkward silence followed for a moment, where the pair just looked at each other. Arthur stepped in closer to Merlin. There was something about the moonlight, the way it glinted on Arthur's skin. The sudden intimacy the privacy and the moonlight gave them made the air feel as thick as honey. Something was lingering on the tip of Merlin's tongue. He wanted to say something, but what? An unfamiliar emotion stirred within him.

"Right then," said the Prince in his commanding tone, suddenly breaking the silence, "you should get back to your quarters, before the guards slit open your gut then eh? Or, I could sound the warning bell for fun then?"

"No, no need for that, I'll be getting back now..."

"Good..." Merlin's master had never used that tone of voice before.

Merlin and Arthur locked eyes one more time. His stare was intense, and inscrutable.

"Right then..." and he left Arthur standing in the stable.

(A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really keep my hopes up. Sorry for the late update – I've actually written up to chapter 8 I just haven't gotten around to posting – but thank you and I hope you like this chapter. If you're waiting for the smut, it's the next chapter. Also if you have a tumblr, I just started a Merlin blog, I'll be posting updates there as well when I update a chapter. I also have to one-shots to post, so if you're interested those will show up on my tumbr and here – well not in this story - . Okay thanks for reading: .com/)


	4. Chapter 4 Fantasy

**Chapter 4 – Fantasy **

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! What was I thinking? _

Arthur had spent the last hour chastising himself, still unable to get to sleep. When Merlin had left the stables Arthur's chest had constricted and breathing became difficult. He didn't understand why he moved in towards Merlin, what was he trying to accomplish? What was he planning to do? All he knew was in that moment, he wanted the young raven haired boy close to him.

The memory of it was still strong in his mind, the way the moon contrasted his dark hair and paled his manservant's skin further. The pink of his lips was all the more prominent. Arthur's imagination took him as he continued moving closer to Merlin. His breathing grew heavy.

_Closer to Merlin, with those beautiful grey-blue eyes staring up at him questioningly, desperately, unbelievably, his lips slightly parted as if ready for penetration. Arthur raises his hand, Merlin flinched as he gently grasped the shaggy black hair on the back of his head and pulled his mouth closer the Prince's pouting lips. _

_Softly the prince kissed Merlin, who's body relaxed and returned the expression of intimacy. Arthur felt the manservant's surprisingly firm grip on his shoulder. _

In his bead, with his eyes closed, Arthur's hands slipped under his trousers as the tension in his groin from the fantasy begged to be released.

_Arthur closed the small space between them by firmly grasping Merlin's waist and pulling his lanky body closer. The contact felt awkward, yet comforting. Merlin's grip loosed on his shoulder and worked it's way to the base of Arthur's neck as his tongue gently grazed Arthur's. This new experience drove Arthur to madness and he thought he would entirely devour the boy._

Arthur's slow firm stokes invigorated him, and as the fantasy continued he began to quicken his pace. There was something so wrong about what he was doing, yet he couldn't help but think of Merlin this way.

_In a rush of aggression Arthur pushed Merlin up against the stable wall, he moaned in both pain and pleasure. The sound made Arthur moan and his heart rush._

With a final animalistic grunt Arthur finished. He couldn't let his fantasy go further. In that moment where he should be content, a sweeping sadness took him. With the acceptance of his desire for Merlin came an equal realization that it would never happen. Merlin would never feel the same way, especially with the way the Prince treated him. Even if he did, he could never be with a servant, much less a man servant.

_If I ever confirm my suspicion that Merlin has magic, I don't care. I love him, as a friend, as an unrequited love, and I will never hand him over to my father for murder. _

The door suddenly opened, startled Arthur pulled the sheets up and called "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry m'lord but usually I have to come in here and get your royal ass out of bed," Merlin looked at him as he set breakfast on the table, he seemed solemn, melancholy, "Is everything okay sire?"

Arthur heard genuine concern in Merlin's voice and his heart skipped. Without meaning to he replied in honest.

"Couldn't sleep..." Arthur replied huskily as he sat up.

"Something on you mind sire?"

"Nothing you would ever understand,"

"Ah right, cause you're a Prince and I'm just a servant right?" Merlin commented sarcastically.

Arthur hadn't meant it that way but decided to go with it "Exactly, now Merlin you didn't shine my boots yesterday, or hem that shirt, and I need you to polish my armor again for the banquet father is holding tonight, and sharpen my sword before practice today..."

"Shouldn't I sharpen it after?"

"Yes that too, also tomorrow we go hunting for a beast that's been sited in the North, make preparations,"


	5. Chapter 5 Wounded

**Chapter 5 - Wounded**

Merlin trailed behind his the Prince on his horse through the forest, half a dozen guards behind them. Turns out the siting of a beast in the North were just rumours which had been escalated by the time word reached Camelot. Merlin was somewhat relieved since protecting the prince was difficult when he watched him so closely during battle.

He watched the sunlight filter through the trees and light up his Master's hair. Noticed the way his body rocked while his horse trotted forward. Arthur had always looked so noble in his armour. The warlock's thoughts flitted back to the stable.

His feelings of protectiveness and a sense of duty had always been natural, he had attributed to his destiny. Of course there came a point where he had begun to love Arthur, as a the future king, as his friend, as someone who had a love for his people. Had it ever been more than that? Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"Something wrong Merlin?" the prince called looking back at the boy, "Normally I have to tell you to shut up, and today I've barely heard a word,"

Merlin smirked and laughed, "Nothing's wrong. I was actually just thinking about how much of a prat you are."

"A noble prat so watch your tongue or I'll have it cut from your mouth,"

Merlin released a small chuckle. It's true the prince could be a prat, but he was and is meant to be so much more than that. Sometimes it was that thought alone that would keep Merlin going. After all, it's not like Arthur ever took him seriously.

Suddenly Arthur's hand flew up to signal the party to stop. They grew still and listened, that's when they heard the running through the trees.

"Bandits," Arthur called as he brandished his sword, the hunting party following his lead.

They came shooting through the trees with all sorts of weapons. As usual Merlin kept his distance, held his sword and looked for moments when he could use his magic. The clank of metal on metal surrounded him.

His eyes glowed ember. No one noticed but a bandit fell, spear lodged in his gut which no one threw.

Merlin watched the battle studiously, ever glancing in Arthur's direction. Something was off, he was missing something. He turned his gaze upwards to the tops of his trees. His heart sank as he noticed they were full of bandits, all with crossbows, all taking aim at Arthur.

Panicing, Merlin went to work.

Arthur looked around the battlefield, where had that little sneak gone? The battle was easy, they were already overpowering their poorly skilled assailers. This had encouraged the prince to keep an eye out for Merlin to see what he was up to. He had lost him.

With a thrust of his sword, Arthur felled the enemy before him and looked around. He saw a flash of red and blue on the other side of the opening but that was all he could see. His knights were successful and the last of the bandits were being overpowered. He looked down at his feet to catch his breath.

Noticing an arrow on the ground he squatted down and picked it up to examine it closer. Someone must have shot at him and missed, but no, because there was another arrow. And another, and another. All of the same make. How had so many missed him?

_Merlin, _he thought to himself. These were the kinds of strange things he had begun to notice. Twenty-eight attempts on his life now lay on the ground, and it was not luck that kept Arthur alive.

He glanced back up and notice that his men were sweeping the bloody battlefield, his second in command approached him.

"We have felled 15 of these unmarked bandits, and lost only one knight sire,"

"Excellent," the prince responded, "Have you seen my idiot manservant?"

The guard gave him a strange look, "No sire, would you like me to look for him?"

Beginning to panic a little, "Yes, yes take a look he's probably fainted somewhere, useless..." with a role of his eyes he dismissed the Knight.

Arthur turned around and pierced the trees with his gaze. He noticed Merlin's blue scarf not too far off to his left and begun to make his way in that direction. When he was in full sight of the boy, he held back from calling out to him.

Merlin seemed to be trying to get a good look at the top of the tree, he didn't notice his master approaching. Arthur moved off the to side and watched him closely.

Merlin outstretched his hand, his eyes flared amber as he said something under his breath. Arthur watched in awe and shock. He couldn't help but think what he had just witnessed was beautiful, the colour of Merlin's eyes against his pale skin and dark hair took his breath away. A branch far up in the tree cracked and fell down, with it came a bandit holding a crossbow.

Arthur watched his manservant smirk confidently as he looked down at his victory. The Prince wondered how many of these bandits had been hidden up in the tree, how many times this kind of thing had happened and been missed entirely. How many time he would have died if not for the young raven haired boy.

His heart swelled. Merlin, protecting him, the Prince of Camelot. Useless, clumsy Merlin. But no, no he was not useless or clumsy at all, for the future king must have owed his life to him many times over.

At that moment Arthur knew that he would never look at Merlin the same way again. For now on he would be seen as someone strong. It hurt the prince that he had lied, kept this secret but that was understandable. Merlin really was more than he ever appeared to be, with that the Prince smiled.

The warlock started walking in his direction so the Arthur slipped behind a tree, so his manservant would not suspect his actions had been witnessed. It must be scary, and frustrating. Living with such power, such honour and not being able to show the world your skill.

Merlin passed him, and the prince laughed quietly, relieved. His weeks of studious attention finally paid off. He knew the truth. In his moment of happiness he almost didn't see the bandit approach Merlin from behind quietly. Without thinking he lunged forward towards the villain who would try and take his servant away from him.

_Not today._

Another hard days work that would never be noticed or recognized. The only person to be proud or happy with himself was well, his self. If only that clotpole knew how many times he had been oblivious to his imminent death. One day, on day he will.

"Merlin!" the prince's voice called from behind him, Merlin whipped around but it was not the prince he saw. A bandit was sneaking up behind him, startled at the voice he looked behind to see Arthur running for him full speed.

With a lunge and a glint of the sword, the bandit and the Prince entered battle, it was obvious that this bandit had more skill than his companions. He was skilled enough to fend off Arthur at least. Merlin watched wide eyed and trying to think of a way to tip the scale in Arthur's favour.

Arthur was knocked off balance and the bandit lunged his sword forward. Merlin's eyes widened in horror as he saw the blow land on Arthur's side. With a bellow and a flare of his eyes Merlin sent the bandit flying back into the trunk of a tree.

The prince fell to his knees clutching his side, groaning in pain he dropped his sword. Looking like he was about to pass out, Merlin ran to him and caught him before he fell to his wounded side. There eyes met and that feeling flitted through his stomach again.

"Arthur..."

"Don't worry it's not fatal...just a scratch really..." he said, looking into Merlin's eyes, wishing he could see the raven haired boys light up just for him, but all he saw was worry etched upon the young boys face.

Worry he did, blood was blooming on the Prince's right side and he grew paler by the minute. Merlin wondered how he could still be smiling at him, and the look in his master's eyes was beyond his comprehension.

"Merlin, you idiot. Get the guards, you're not strong enough to help and I'm feeling rather light headed," Merlin nodded seriously and laid Arthur down in the grass as he ran off.

_I need to get Arthur to Gaius _he thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Desire Returned

**Chapter 6 – Desire Returned**

The knights had responded quickly, hoisting Arthur onto his second-in-command's horse, barely conscious. The knight had Arthur in front of him, arms wrapped around to hold the reigns, Merlin couldn't help but feel jealous of him as they galloped into Camelot.

After they had arrived the King immediately came down to carry his son into the Prince's chambers. Arthur had stayed conscious which was a good sign, but he was pale and weak. Merlin rarely had the chance to see the future King so vulnerable.

Gaius came immediately to the chambers and told Merlin to fetch some supplies from the lower town. He was loathe to leave his master's side in such conditions so he did it as quickly as he could. When he returned he handed over the supplies to Gaius who continued to work on Arthur.

"Is he going to be alright?" Merlin begged.

"Yes, yes. The cut is deep but not life threatening, he will be in pain for the next little while you must do your best to make him comfortable, now help me bandage this up,"

Merlin sprang to the bed to hold his Master upright as Gaius wrapped the bandage around him. The sudden closeness made Merlin's heart start to race, the Prince's bare skin warm against his body.

"Can I sleep yet Gaius?" Arthur asked dreamily.

"Almost, let's just finish bandaging you up,"

It was totally inappropriate, these thoughts and feelings the Warlock was having but he found it nearly impossible to push them out of his mind while so close to the Prince. When Gaius finished he laid Arthur down to rest, relieved from breaking the contact but leaving him with a desire for more.

"You can sleep now Sire," Merlin assured.

"Good, now I don't have to listen to you prattle on," Arthur's voice was lacking the authority and sarcasm it was usually dripping with when he spoke to his manservant.

Gaius and Merlin left the Prince to rest and closed the door.

"You're sure he'll be okay?'

"Yes Merlin do not worry," Gaius assured the young boy, "best to check on him regularly though, make sure he is comfortable,"

"Of course,"

Merlin had checked on the prince several times throughout the day, though he had not awoken. The blood on the bandage seemed to stop increasing in size which meant the bleeding had slowed. It was nightfall now, and Merlin entered into the Prince's chambers to check on his Master. Still asleep.

After checking in on him all day, there was nothing left to tidy up, instead he made his way to the window and gazed out at the courtyard. Arthur stirred and let out a groan, not of pleasure but of pain. Merlin looked over at the bed concerned. The Prince's facial featured were concentrated in pain, so Merlin strode over to the bed and sit down next to him.

Arthur was lying on his back, his bare bandaged chest exposed, his muscle highlighted by the moon filtering through the window. Merlin's thoughts went back to the stable as they so often did, his lips parted slightly and his heart began to ache as he gazed down at his sleeping master. That night, Merlin had noticed how strong his jaw and cheekbones looked, accented by the moon. Now his whole upper body was accented in this way. Merlin's eyes flitted over the curves of his arm, the broadness of his shoulders.

A sudden urge to touch the Arthur's warm skin came over him, his heart began to race. Merlin's hand stretched out and he placed his finger tips on the Prince's chest. Gently dragging them across his skin, over the bandage, over his sculpted abs to the tops of his trousers where he stopped. Merlin froze and swallowed hard.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open but Merlin did not notice.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin jumped at the sound of his name escaping the Prince's lips, though the tone of his voice was soft.

He stood up "Um...I was uh...checking your bandages,"

The prince grunted in pain as propped himself up on the bed with his elbows and looked at the raven haired boy, who would not return his gaze.

"Get out," Arthur commanded coldly.

"Yes sire,"

(A/N: I have had so many people give me reviews and favourites, I am so happy. I want to say thank-you to everyone for their support. I don't think I could keep putting effort into this story without you)


End file.
